Often there is a need to transcribe spoken words to printed text. Traditionally, transcription has been accomplished by transcriptionists who listen to spoken words and transcribe the spoken words to readable documents. The spoken words are either spoken concurrently with the transcription or previously recorded and played back for the transcriptionist. Manual transcription by a transcriptionist is time consuming, costly, and error prone.
Speech recognition software has been developed for recognizing words of human speech. In one conventional application of the speech recognition software, words are recognized and reproduced as electronic text in a computer word processor. The electronic text is then available for editing, manipulation, and printing using the functions of the word processor. While convenient, this application of speech recognition software requires a user to manually intervene in order to obtain a printed record of the electronic text.